


All for the game headcanons

by andreilinlove



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, the foxhole court
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, i dont even know, i need more bonding, smutt? maybe, the foxes + neil make me fall in love, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreilinlove/pseuds/andreilinlove
Summary: basically just headcanons for the foxes / andreil.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	All for the game headcanons

Soft andreil moments:

\- Neil absentmindedly playing with Andrews fingers while they're sitting on the sofa

\- always getting two cups of coffee ready in the morning instead of one

\- holding doors for each other

\- Neil sometimes doing Andrew's math homework because Andrew doesn't like math and Neil does

\- in return Andrew once wrote an entire essay for Neil's chemistry class

\- Andrew usually carries a spare towel in his gym bag because 3 out of 5 times Neil forgets to packs one and then proceeds to dry air for five minutes before putting his clothes on his wet skin and it drives Andrew insane

\- little pecks to the cheek or lips to say hello or goodbye

\- Andrew napping with his head in Neil's lap

\- That little smile Neil makes when he sees Andrew again for the first time after a day filled with classes

\- Andrew putting effort into blocking the goal to make Neil happier

\- Neil literally has to stop himself from hugging Andrew because he's so proud and happy

\- Andrew deciding that he might like Exy and might like Neil's reaction even more

\- Smoking cigarettes on the rooftop

\- "yes or no?"

\- a soft tug on Andrew's lips when he sees Neil do something stupid or says something funny

\- or when Neil smiles at Andrew - And Andrew's heart explodes

\- Andrew playing video games and just casually reaches down to play with Neil's hair where he's sitting on the floor reading for his classes

\- and Neil loves that

\- when they're lying together on Andrew's bed, Neil often asks to touch Andrew's face

\- and then this love struck boy spends hours just looking at his boyfriends face while tracing his lips and nose and cheeks softly with his fingers

\- when Neil starts getting stressed out because of the press or something like that,

\- Andrew places a hand on Neil's lower back or rubs soothing circles around his knuckles

\- and Neil feels so safe and grounded and **loved**.

\- Andrew constantly brushing Neil's bangs away from his eyes but always wrinkles his brow when Neil mentions something about getting his hair cut

\- cuddles. lots of cuddles and kisses

\- Neil sleeping on Andrew's lap or shoulder when he's really tired or stressed

\- and Andrew'll let him

\- the both of them knowing everything about each other

\- Andrew noting when Neil mentions or gets excited about something

\- Neil ordering ice cream for the both of them. he already knows Andrew's favourite flavour

\- Andrew slowly trust Neil and thinking _this isn't so bad after all. _


End file.
